The Reaper of Grimm
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: Ruby and her team are investigating a mysterious large scale disappearance of Grimm, believing it to be the work of the White Fang, and comes face to face with one such creature. How will this creature affect the world of Remnant? Why is this creature so aggressive towards its own kind, and is it even a creature of Grimm to begin with?
1. Chapter 1

**A Boy? A Grimm? One who is a Reaper of Grimm!**

**A/N: This is BlazefireDrago, dropping in with a friend's fan fiction ready to hit the screens. I have been asked by my friend and roommate to post his fanfiction onto my account, and being a nice guy, I figured I should help him out. After telling him about my fan fic, he wanted to write one more closer to the RWBY style. So if the writing style differs from mine, i apologize in advance and don't worry about it. Along with posting it, I will also do some edits on a few aspects, making it cleaner for publication.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

**Ruby pov  
Location: south-south-west of Vale**

"**AAAHH! RUBY WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE.**" Yang complained. "**We've been here forever and nothing, absolutely nothing. This is supposed to be a heavily Grimm infested area and so far in the weeks we've spent searching, nothing. We haven't so much as seen any sign of any Grimm of any sort!**" "Yang we're here to find out why there's no Grimm here. Think about it, whatever can make every Grimm in this quadrant disappear overnight could help the four kingdoms expand." I explained for the hundredth time, Getting fairly annoyed by everyone's endless complaining. "And that's why every hunter and huntress is currently partaking in this mission. If it wasn't for the fact that prof. Ozpin's beliefs that the White Fang may be involved we would be patrolling Vale's borders like all the other first years." "**I get that but I'm bored of finding nothing, we don't even know what we're looking for!**" Continued Yang. "Yang, we will know it when we see it. So could you please stop complaining every five minutes?" Blake bluntly interrupted. Blake up to this point had been fairly quiet on the mater, but this outburst only prompted to get Weiss to start complaining on how much she wanted a soft bed and a good shower. At this point I stopped listening since we were both tired and miserable. It had been raining for days but we're told to continue our search despite the bad weather. That just showed how concerned the council and the army was of the sudden disappearance of all the Grimm in the quadrant. As my team continued to argue amongst themselves and me trying to break them up, no one noticed the flash flood until it was too late.

A week into the search Blake pointed out that we should climb up the various hills and mountains in our search perimeter and use the height advantage to look for anything out of the ordinary, instead of blindly searching the forest. Having rained for several days now, climbing up this particularly large hill with a large clearing on the peak had been difficult until we found a river that had a rocky shore which offered better footing then the steep muddy animal trail we were using.

The clearing must have been a lake and the heavy rainfall must have caused the water to swell to the point where the mouth of the river gave, I surmised as the sudden flood water came crashing down on us.

Trying desperately to stay together amidst the turmoil to no avail, the river swept and scattered us. In between breaths I tried calling my team, but trying to keep my head above water was all I could do, eventually I passed out after hitting a rock.

When I woke up, I didn't even have time to get my bearings for the first thing I noticed was the hoard of Grimm surrounding me, I instinctively reached for Crescent Rose, only to find it missing. "**YANG! WEISS! BLAKE!**" I yelled over and over as I dodged attacks and desperately searched for my weapon in the hopes it washed ashore nearby. After coming to a bend upstream, I found the object of my search. With weapon in hand, I prepared myself only to have a pack of Goliaths, like the ones that prof Oobleck showed me on mount Glenn, came stampeding from farther upstream. The first thing that came to mind was "**_RUN_!**" The second was that these Goliaths seemed to be running away from something, which prompted me to run faster but not fast enough. Using larger Grimm from the first pack as mounts in a desperate attempt to flee the stampede, I soon found myself face to face with a cliff walls in front, and to my right, the river to my left continued into a cave. Out of options, I was about to jump into the cave when a black and silver blur bounced off the cliff wall, followed by a roar and death cries coming from the stampeding Grimm.

By the time I turned around to see what was happening it was over, and only a lone figure stood. At first I mistook my savior for a faunus, it was only after I got closer that I realized that this was no person. With glowing starlight silver eyes, skin a darker black than the darkest of nights with a lacework like pattern of the same silver color as his eyes, a crimson red mask similar to that of a Grimm, claws protruding from his fingers and a long tail that had razor sharp spikes that made it look like a bladed whip tipped by what resembled Pyrrha's spear. I froze, before me stood a creature that resembled so much like a new undiscovered creature of Grimm but much more powerful. And as I stared at this creature in awe, it walked over to it closest kill and began to eat it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rose Ruby and The Starlight Grimm**

**A/N: Another chapter uploaded for the Reaper of Grimm has come along, and I have one announcement. First of all, when I took a look over the chapter, I felt it in my blood to edit and change the paragraphs a bit. This way, the quotes the characters say will now be in their own paragraphs. This may not be intended by my roommate, but I figure that this should be more simpler. As for the chapter names, they will be on the the pages themselves instead of the drop down menu.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. Enjoy the chapter ladies, gentleman... Wiess**

**(W): HEY**

**(A): Sorry, had to do it**

* * *

**Ruby pov  
Location: unknown **

_What's going on here?_ I asked myself as this Grimm like creature began eating the massive Goliath, using his tail as a knife to cut away the creature's armoured skin to expose the soft innards before the corpse has a chance to disintegrate. Uncertain about how this 'Starlight Grimm' will react if I make any sudden movements considering his odd behaviour thus far, I decided to observe it while it was preoccupied eating. As I did so I noted that the battle, although swift was unusual, fifty or so corpses were scattered across the riverside, some of the corpses were incinerated along with some scorched patches on the riverside, some cut clean in half, but most surprising were the stone/crystal spikes impaling many. To think this all occurred in the brief moment it took me to turn around.

After having his meal and the corpses began disintegrating, the Starlight Grimm turned his attention to me. Startled at first as if he had only just noticed me, with a curious expression he slowly and cautiously approached me. Growing bolder with every step until finally we were face to face, he reached out and poked my shoulder. It was then that I was truly scared, the moment he touched me what felt like a vast consciousness crashed into my mind, the contact although brief felt like an eternity. It was only then that he spoke.

* * *

**"Starlight Grimm" POV  
Location: unknown **

"Hello Ruby, this may sound weird but what are you? I've never seen another like you," I said as I studied her. "I must say that I never expected to see another creature that remotely resembles me, are there others or are you an anomaly?" I continued without giving Ruby time to answer. It was then that her expression changed to pure shock, followed by an extremely ear piercing shriek and a blow to the head by Ruby's 'weapon' I think is what it's called. Her memories are so alien that it's hard to tell. When the blow to my head didn't faze me Ruby looked utterly confused. Fascinated by the weapons transformation I began to study it, only to further confuse Ruby.

After a short period Ruby regained her composure, followed by her own volley of questions. "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I? WHAT ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? HOW DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE GRIMM SO FAST? WHAT WAS THAT FELLING LIKE YOUR CONSCIOUSNESS CAME CRASHING INTO MINE WHEN YOU TOUCHED ME? WY DID YOU EAT THAT GRIMM? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHERE ON REMNANT ARE WE?**"

"For your first question I've never seen a 'human' before, it is human right? Second; I don't know really other then I am me. Third; question five answered that. Fourth and sixth ; How else am I supposed to eat. The fifth is self-explanatory. And finally is it not obvious we are here." Clearly my answers were not satisfactory, but before she could voice her dissatisfaction, a chirping sound echoed in the ravine. I jumped and prepared for a fight, only to see Ruby pull a strange looking sheet of what looked like ice called a scroll from her pocket. From what I gleamed from her mind I knew a scroll could send your voice to another.

* * *

**Ruby pov  
Location: unknown **

As soon as I answered my scroll a bombardment of questions erupted, asking if I was alright, where I was and such, all jumbled together in an incoherent stream. "Guys, **GUYS**! I'm alright. One at a time please." That ended the onslaught of questions which was followed by Yang's relieved voice.

"I'm glad you're alright sis. Where are you?"

"Not too sure, probably farther downstream. Can you let a signal flair off Yang?" In the distance upstream a whistling sound and a bright orange light marked the location of my friends. "Alright thanks, I'll meet up with you there. And I think I may have found a clue to our investigation, and if this turns out to be a false lead, your still in for a surprise." I ended the call there, feeling a little mischievous, as I was hoping to see everyone's faces as I introduced them to...? "Umm this is embarrassing, but I just realized. I don't know your name although you somehow know mine." I said in an embarrassed tone

"My name? Don't have one. So how bout you call me Draugu." Answered my enigmatic companion.

"Great" I replied "Because your about to find out if there's others like me or not." Leaving the conversation at that, I gestured Draugu to follow me. Pleased that my half answer had left him wanting a more definite answer and annoyed that I would not divulge more.

The trip was a pleasant one. Draugu was constantly asking questions about one thing or another about me, almost as if he knew everything about me but understood nothing. "How is it that you know so much yet so little about me?" I finally asked.

"Question five. Is the answer to itself, sorry I now know that what I did was extremely intrusive I will not attempt it again unless I have been granted permission to do so." Draugu explained with a pained apologetic tone. "I didn't know what you were and I had no way of communicating so I probed your memories. I only expected to gleam a vague idea of what you did and how you live day to day, not the very intricate social community you come from. It was too much to take in all at once, so I focused on how to interact together." He grew silent and solemn, and although I had many new questions I thought it best to give him time, realizing that he probably felt uncertain of what to say and how to say it.

* * *

**Draugu pov  
Location: Riverside**

The rest of the trip was silent. I did not know if I offended Ruby or not with my confession or how to proceed from here. The words to Ruby's language were simple to learn, but how to speak and act was a different matter. Slight subtle differences in tone and body language could indicate a shift in the conversation. Social interactions would be my main focus seeing as I'm about to be thrown into Ruby's world. These "hunters" she belongs to will have questions for me and I them, hopefully we can help each other answer them. Just as the silence became unbearable Ruby brightened up exclaiming "Hey guys! You'll never guess what I've just been through."

Looking ahead I noticed three girls sitting around a 'campfire'. The fact that I didn't notice any earlier shows how nervous I've been. The white haired girl, Weiss I assumed, immediately got up put her hands on her hips and in a very serious tone "**Ruby, where in the name of remnant have you been? Do you know how much we worried about you? And then just as we manage to call you on your scroll we get a nonchalant 'yeah, I'm fine, more importantly I found us a clue,' then hung up on us. Lastly I'm being serious here, so why are you bouncing and beaming like an idiot.**" Weiss' sharp tone did nothing to dampen Ruby's excitement.

"Because Weiss" Ruby replied as if she was going to enjoy what was coming next. "I would like to introduce someone that may be able to explain what happened to all the Grimm in the area." While running over to me, Ruby continued. "Guys I would like you to meet..." Ruby was unable to finish the introductions because at that moment 'Yang', Ruby's yellow haired sister, punched me in the face only to recoil from the force of the blow. Like with Ruby's reaction after hitting me, Yang, Weiss and Blake were stunned and confused. Ruby at this point was doubled over laughing. So this was what she was looking forward to I thought. Ruby' outburst snapped Yang out of her shock.

"**What in the name of Dust! That was like punching a mountain but harder,**" exclaimed Yang, trying to shake the numbness in her hand off. This only increased Ruby's fit off laughter.

"Is hitting or punching a person you've never met before some sort of greeting?" I asked uncertainly. Ruby was now laughing uncontrollably on the ground and her friends, seeing their leader laughing, were dumbstruck. Thinking back on it both Yang and Ruby probably acted on instinct seeing how closely I resemble a Grimm, and for the first time in my life, like all most of the emotions I've felt since my mental contact with Ruby, I was embarrassed. This raised a concern; all off the other times I probed the mind of a creature I would always absorb their life's experience and use it to adapt to new environments and situations, but never did it induced any changes in me. This revelation stirred something new, fear of the unknown and of the future.

* * *

**A/N: I felt like it was in my heart (not counting the Wiess Joke in the beginning) to explain the use of the Bold. From what my roommate told me, he had the bold set up to show a bit of feeling in their speech. I did tell him that I did separate the paragraphs featuring multiple dialogues into their own paragraphs, because that way it would make a lot more sense. He dd tell me that he was used to reading more, complicated things like "The Wheel of Time," which had an advanced form of literature. I guess that may have influenced him to write in that way, but luckily, I'm here to edit things to make them more simple.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. Have a nice day everyone... Weiss**

**(W): HEY!**

**(A): Get used to it Ice Queen. **

**(R): Hey, be nice to Weiss, Drago.**

**(A): Alright, fine.  
**

**(R): Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cat Girl and the Tri-Souled Grimm**

**A/N: The third chapter has arrived for your thirsty eyes. This chapter continues from the second in Draugu's POV, but it will mostly be told in Blake's. From what my roommate told me, writing up Blake was the difficult part. He tried to make Blake to feel more *put's on sunglasses* Blakey. *awkward silence, followed by a random saying of 'It is a melon'* Dammit Yang, your influencing me to make horrible puns.**

**(Y): Not my fault.**

**(A): Typical Yang. Anyways, with that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

**(Y): Enjoy your day with a 'Yang.'**

**(A): GOD DAMMIT YANG.**

* * *

It took us ten minutes or so to calm Ruby enough to introduce us properly. I was curious about why Blake smells different, something in Ruby's memories had the answer but nothing came to mind, pushing the thought aside for now. Ruby then explain how she and I met. Once that was done I explained that something was scaring the Grimm and that I was looking for the cause so I could kill or destroy whatever was scaring my food away.

"Wait you eat Grimm," Asked Yang. "Then what are you?"

"Yes I do. Second since Ruby first asked me this very question I have given it much thought." I answered "And what I can say is that I am most likely a creature of Grimm, but at the same time I'm not. I look like a Grimm, aside from the colour of my eyes and markings and my humanoid build. The real difference is that I have an aura and three semblances." As I mentioned this Ruby's eyes sparkled, Yang and Blake looked sceptical and Weiss didn't buy into it at all. "My first semblance is called 'Secured Footing.' It allows me to walk, run or land on anything regardless of orientation or mass as though it were solid ground. My second is 'Telepathy,' which Ruby witnessed this one firsthand. The last I call 'Wrath of Nature.' I primarily use this one in battle as it allows me to call the forces of nature." I continued despite the scepticism. "Looks like some demonstration are in order." As I said this I proceed to the nearest tree and began walking up its trunk, stopping upside down at the very tip of one of its branches. "As you can see, regardless of orientation or mass, I can walk on anything save for air. Now please cover your ears."

When everyone did so I jumped down from my perch, and as I landed, farther away in the forest, pillars of fire erupted from the ground throwing stones, scorched earth and burning trees. Followed by a tall ring of earth forming around the fires. Redirecting the entire river to flood the bowl to put the flames out. Satisfied.

"There, that small display should be enough to give you an idea of what I can do. At my max, I could have turned this entire forest in a volcanic wasteland, complete with a perpetual thunderstorm." I turned around only to have team RWBY slack jawed in awe. "What? Was that overkill?" Nodding in unison with a blank expression was their answer.

* * *

**Blake pov**

"_Draugu is a freaking monster! If he truly wanted to he could destroy the four kingdoms singlehanded and we would be powerless to stop him._" I decided that I should observe him closely, knowing full well that his telepathy would make it impossible to keep him from finding out. Ruby, for some reason that I can't explain yet, seems to trust him completely. Even worst, from Ruby's story, is that this sense of trust was gained immediately after their mental contact. I'm just worried that Draugu may have influenced our leader's judgment.

"Everyone, I think we should return to base camp and report directly to Prof. Oobleck. I think that the information that Draugu has provided will influence the focus of our search." Everyone jumped when I spoke having been mesmerized by Draugu's demonstration. "Also, I think we should talk to Prof. Port. He would have a better idea of what Draugu really is."

"Good idea, but first let's give them an advanced warning about Draugu. It would be very difficult to explain our situation after a camp full of professional hunters tries to kill him," pointed Ruby.

"Yeah, I'd prefer not spending one or two hours getting a painless beating," added Draugu, causing Ruby to start giggling again. "And I would very much like to meet this Dr. Oobleck. I have several questions to ask him, and possibly an experiment he could help me with. Prof. Ozpin would be ideal, but I doubt I can meet him any time soon."

"Ohh? What kind experiment are we talking about?" Weiss asked worried, before I could.

"I'd rather not say yet, I have some concerns regarding Ruby and me, and if my suspicions are correct it will deeply affect us. Sorry! But I can't say anymore, it would be counterproductive and only cause needles concern." If this news had any effect on Ruby, she did not show it.

"_Concern! He's actually concerned, more so for Ruby's sake than his own! What could have him so worried? Could my earlier suspicions be correct? But that it was an unforeseen side effect, or is it possible that he's the one most affected, and that these changes in him will have direct consequences on Ruby...? Nah, it couldn't be. He's worried that he imprinted onto Ruby in a similar way that chicks believe the first thing they see is their mother, could he?!_" This seemed like the most likely scenario, and the reason he can't say anymore is that this experiment of his needs to be done without Ruby knowing the objective. "_If so I need to confirm my thoughts with him. For Ruby's sake, I can't allow him to do as he pleases without letting one of us know about his objectives._"

Having decided our next course of action, we broke camp and set out for base camp. I was walking behind everyone trying to think of a way to talk to Draugu alone, when suddenly clumps of mud levitated towards me, only to stop a few feet away and began moulding itself into words, resolving my dilemma.

"**We need to talk. I know you have your doubts about me, and that you're concerned about Ruby. You probably guessed what my concerns are as well. I would like to alleviate some off yours and compare notes at the same time. Can I initiate a telepathic link? It will not be like the one with Ruby. The most I can do without touching a person is to project my thoughts and receive yours.**" A small stone then came floating towards me. "**Grab the stone if yes, and swat it away if not.**" Surprised that he approached me on the very same subject I wanted to talk about. I instinctively reached for the stone.

"_Blake? Can you hear me? I'm not too loud am I?_" The words flowed into my mind gently, unlike Ruby's description of a freight train crashing into her mind.

"_Yes and no. Why the concern,_" I answered and asked, uncertain if I was heard or not.

"_Good, it was only after my link with Ruby that I learned about ethics. And you're doing well, continue as if you're thinking loudly. Now to the main subject, what are your main concerns?_" Draugu replied, passive and gentle with his telepathy.

"_Well first I'm worried that you altered Ruby's judgment, expressly or as some sort of side effect. Second, that you may have imprinted on Ruby._"

"_'Imprinted' ohh! You mean like how chicks believe the first thing they see is their mother. Yes I believe I may very well have imprinted with Ruby but in a different manner, I seem to have a strong protective instinct towards her now. And she may have subconsciously picked up on it. That would explain how trusting she is towards me. Wow when I say it out loud I sound like some sort of stalker, whatever a stalker is?_"

"_Haha! You don't know what a stalker is? Then why did you use that expression?_"

"_Hey in my defence I did just learn how to speak. Expressions and words just come to mind, even though I don't understand the meaning. I learned the words, but the meaning and context they're used in evade me. Alright, I just answered a personal question, so it's your turn! Why is it you smell different than the rest? All species and races have an underlying scent, but yours is somewhat different from the others. Its base structure is the same, but it also has a scent like that of a warm moss covered sunbathing rock by a crystal clear pond._" Both the question and Draugu's description of my scent caught me off guard.

"_It's because I'm a Faunus, but please don't tell anyone. We are not accepted by everyone, and I'd rather not have trouble find me just because of my ancestry._" I reluctantly answered, although being a human or Faunus is probably the same thing to him.

"_Alright I will. Although I don't understand why, I do understand how important it is to you. Ruby subconsciously barred me from this information, so it must be important._" Draugu replied in a stern, serious and honest tone. It was then that he turns to the south and let's out and deafening roar. "_We'll talk later!_" Draugu cut in telepathically at the same time. "We have a hoard of Grimm incoming. Wow, they're so scared they don't even realize that I'm here! How many can you girls kill?" Draugu finished up, amused. I didn't know if it was because of the impending fight, or the fact that this hoard is ignoring him. There was no time to even ask, and do other creatures of Grimm usually run away from him?

* * *

**A/N: What is it that scared the Grimm off? Is there something out there more powerful than even a standard Beowolf? We'll have more on that on the next chapter, so just hang in there. *hears booing off the horizon* Ok, was that really necessary? I didn't make any puns that time. Fine, have it your way. Ruby, will you do the honors of explaining this? *walks away to find Yang***

**(R): Sure thing Drago. Now, his roommate has been working on what this 'possible threat' could be. All I know is that the next chapter will be told in my sister's perspective. As far as what his roommate planned, I cannot reveal any more. *hears Drago firing an M-134 minigun* I wish I could say more, but I have to prevent Drago from killing Yang. So in his place, I'm Ruby Rose, signing out for BlazefireDrago. *runs off to stop the carnage* YANG, DRAGO, WILL YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grimmest of Fears**

* * *

**Yang pov**

The Grimm appeared everywhere, hundreds of them. Some tried to run away when they noticed Draugu, only to be trampled by the others. Apparently he did not boast when he implied that normally Grimm run away from him. That did not matter at the moment though right now. All that mattered was I that I finally got to do something after weeks of searching the forest: killing some Grimm. My excitement was short lived when Draugu became nothing more than a black and silver blur. Cuts and holes materialized on some of the Grimm, while others were decapitated, impaled by stone spears, incinerated and drowned in a vortex of water, leaving only a few through for us to handle. The battle quickly came to its conclusion, if you could call it that, I told myself. Having left a single Beowolf alive with all its limbs broken, Draugu began eating a nearby Ursa.

"**Ugh! Why are you leaving this Beowolf alive? At least put it out of it misery!" **Weiss complained.** "And why are you eating an Ursa?**"

"Yeah, didn't you already have a Goliath today?" I added slightly disgusted.

"Sorry, but I'm starving. I've only had that Goliath to eat in the last two weeks." Draugu replied between mouthfuls. "And Weiss please don't kill the Beowolf I want to try to find out what was scaring them so bad that they would ignore me." Draugu continued, "This one was especially terrified so it may have seen this thing we're looking for."

"**And how exactly are we supposed to do that?**" Weiss was clearly irritated and disgusted by Draugu. Luckily Ruby chose this moment to smooth things over.

"Weiss! Draugu! No fighting! And Weiss, don't forget Draugu can just read its mind, like it or not that poor Beowolf will tell us what it knows." Draugu having finished the Ursa as it began to disintegrate, walked over to the Beowolf placed his hand on its head and closed his eyes.

After a moment, Draugu opened his eyes and yelped. "**Come on we need to go, now!**" With a flick of his tail, he killed the Beowolf and urged us on our journey. "**I don't know what that thing is or how I never noticed something so big and powerful in my territory. All I do know is that we need to talk to Oobleck, he may know what that thing is, also we need to talk to Ozpin sooner rather than later.**" He continued to explain as we set off again. "**Apparently a group of human and Faunus found something, something unnatural. Ruby, get in contact with Oobleck and have him cancel the search.**" This sudden change of attitude worried me, I had punched him full force in the face and, got nothing, he didn't flinch or moved an inch. Now after having read the Beowolf's mind, this guy's scared?

"Hold it! **I said hold it!** What are you so scared of?" I asked grabbing his arm, trying to get an explanation out him.

"**Because whatever this thing is, it can control a vast amount of Grimm, accelerate their growth and cause wild mutations, on top of being able to create entirely new breeds! I'm scared because this thing is now aware of my existence and of what I will be capable of and forced to do if it manages to get a hold of me. Does that not scare you?**" Now I understood perfectly the reason for his fears, and I too shared them.

"Why are you so scared if all it can do is control and create new Grimm? I'm certain that you can kick its butt in a telepathic fight! I mean you are like several armies in one person, could you not just kill anything it throws our way?" Asked my little sister completely confident in Draugu's abilities. Draugu at this point looked away from Ruby.

"Because Ruby, just now it nearly won. The moment I touched that Beowolf's mind, we began our fight. Trying to prevent it from entering my mind was all I could do. Had something not distracted it on its end, I would have eventually lost." He calmly and shamefully explained. None of us were as shocked as Ruby by this revelation, having firsthand experienced his telepathy was confident that nothing could overpower him, but to hear that he had a narrowly escaped by luck was earth shattering to say the least.

"**Come on, we need to move before it finds me again. Luckily it didn't have control over the Beowolf, and it can only manipulate creatures of Grimm, so it doesn't know our exact location. Unfortunately it does know our general location, so it will not be long before we are found by more Grimm that are under its control.**" Ruby was stunned speechless merely followed Draugu. I pulled my scroll out, dialled Prof. Oobleck, and as soon as he picked up, I started to give him the rundown.

"And that is why I need you to call the search parties back ASAP. The best case scenario is that Draugu is able to prevent himself from being manipulated and fight with us. Worst case; well let's just say that our entire military might well be incapable of fighting Draugu off alone, never mind an entire coordinated army of Grimm." I told our professor.

"Yang, is this humanoid Grimm truly that powerful," asked the sceptical professor.

"Honestly I don't know how strong he is. All I know is that he's much stronger than I am, faster than Ruby and can turn this forest into a volcanic wasteland complete with a perpetual storm." I replied.

"Then why bring him here? What reason could you possibly have, to bring a potential threat along?" Prof. Oobleck asked in a manner that sounded like he was weighing the situation carefully.

"Because professor, without him we have no chance to fend off waves of Grimm coordinated by a single mind. He will be our greatest ally or our greatest enemy. Also, I think he has a very strong and unusual bond with Ruby. Let's hope it counts for something. And I strongly believe the expression 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' applies here," I argued.

"Alright Yang you made your point, but if I may ask why are you making this report and not your leader, Ruby?" I explained how the near disastrous telepathic battle had shaken my sister.

* * *

**A/N: A message from my roommate Garm: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I have been writing a chapter ahead so that I can make changes to better the flow of the storyline, anyway next chapter is 2-3 times longer and largely focused on Draugu. Some characters were a pain to write due to the complexity of their personality and lack of reference materials.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out for the both of us.**


	5. Notice

**This is a little note telling you all that from now on, The Reaper of Grimm will be on Hiatus for the time being. The reason is that I am currently moving back home, and my roommate is staying at Ottawa. This means that he can't tell me on what I do change when he emails the chapters to me, and we have no way of contacting each other online. Sorry to say this, but I can't continue The Reaper of Grimm without Garm telling me on what I can edit in front of him.**

**I'm sorry I have to tell you all, but it has to be said. I did influence him on writing Fan Fiction, and he did suggest some things I could add on both RWBY: Change of Existence and RWBY: Remnant Crisis.**

**What I can tell you is that I am thinking adding more to the RWBY fandom, but I will need some suggestions. I hope you don't mind helping me out here.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	6. Notice 2

**To all the Reaper of Grimm readers**,

**I recently got a message from Garm, the actual writer through email, show me his completed story. The good news is that you can now enjoy the story again.**

**Bad News: It's all together in one document, so that means I'm going to have one hell of a time figuring out which chapters are already uploaded and which aren't. It would be easy, except it's a 25 page document.**

**With that said though, I am proud to announce that The Reaper of Grimm can be published again. Sorry it took about 6 months to update again, but I couldn't help it. Plus, I live back home, while Garm is in Ottawa? I'll have to wait for a reply from him on that.**

**With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	7. Notice 3

**To all the Reaper of Grimm readers**,

**I have received a message from the actual writer, Garm, from email that this story will be continued on his own account. Many of you are probably wondering why, but due to Laziness, Busyness and Writer's Block, I haven't gotten around to it.  
**

**Anyways, to continue following the story Reaper of Grimm, Please go check it out on his account Grimm slayer Garm. It will, of course, be written in his style, meaning no edits from me, But I appreciate that you will check him out.**

**With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. *goes to hide from the Pyrrha fans***


End file.
